Sonny Days and Starlit Knights
by rachella004
Summary: Sonny’s ex boyfriend is willing to do anything to get Sonny in his hands. What happens when Chad Dylan Cooper of all people is there to save her and vows to watch out for Sonny from now on? Can he keep his promise, even when his cast mates are watchin
1. Derek Stop!

****

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Nor Take credit for any of its characters. : )**

"Just get off of me Derek!" Sonny screamed as she struggled to push her ex boyfriend away from her.

"Aw, come on Sonny, wont you forgive me?"

"No, just let me go!"

"But i love you!" he yelled in her face as he pushed her roughly against the outer brick walls of Condor Studios holding her there by her shoulders and shoving his face to hers for a kiss.

Sonny clamped her lips shut and pushed with all her might to get him off but he wouldn't budge. Eventually his hands slid from her shoulders to her breasts and down her hips. Tears began to fall from her eyes as his hands slid up her t-shirt.

"Derek stop!" She cried, "Please! Not again!"

"Shh.." he hushed and dug his face into her neck.

Sonny saw what might be her only chance and grabbed fists full of Derek's dark brown hair and began ripping at it.

"Ahh!" Derek screamed, "You little bitch!"

Derek grabbed her wrists and kneeing her in the stomach causing her to yelp and let go of her hold. Once his hair was free Derek threw sonny violently to the sidewalk and pinned her there on her back.

"You Bitch! You Little F*cking Bitch!" He yelled smacking her across the face.

Sonny whimpered loudly as he went about touching her but held in her tears. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, as little as that meant.

"Shut up!" He snarled.

"Sonny? Sonny! Hey! Get off of her!" Yelled a voice.

Sonny lifted her gaze but her eyes were to blurry from the tears she was keeping from falling to make out a clear face.

"Go Away!" Derek yelled spitting at the shoes of the mysterious voice.

But the voice didn't listen. Next thing Sonny knew Derek had been kicked in the side and was rolling on the ground.  
Sonny wiped her eyes to get a better look just in time to catch the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper pulling back his leg and swinging it full forced into the awaiting gut of Derek Bentley.

"Sonny get in my car! Now!" Chad yelled.

When Sonny didn't move Chad had stormed over to her, grabbed her by he arm, pulled her over to his convertible and pushed her in the passengers seat. When he had her safely in and the door was shut he walked back over to where Derek was now bent over, griping his side. Sonny could just barely make out the works he yelled through clenched teeth..

"I swear to you on my mothers grave Derek Bentley, that if you _ever_ touch her again....."

"i aint scared of you bitch!" and Derek kicked dirt at Chad's feet

"Oh, you will be."

and with that he turned on his heel and walked back to his car.

* * *

The car was quiet for the longest time. Neither Chad nor Sonny knew just quite what to say to each other after what had happened. Sonny bit her tong and faced the window. She hated the fact the Chad Dylan Cooper of all people had seen her in her weakest form.

But eventually it got to the point where the silence was driving them both crazy, and Chad pulled the car over and began speaking, his eyes starring distantly out the window and his hand still firmly griped around the steering wheel.

"Did he hurt you Sonny?"his quiet voice sounding desperate..

"Chad I'm fine." Sonny replied in a voice that said _whatever _as she bit her lip, "Just take me home now please.

"You don't look fine." he was clenching his teeth agian. "has he.." he paused awkwardly, "touched you?"

Sonny didn't want to answer so instead she dropped her gaze and said nothing.

Chad understood what she meant and sighed deeply. "Why didn't you tell me?"He said it like a question and there was hurt in his voice, but never waited for a response. Instead he started his car and drove and it was quiet again.

Sonny raised her glance to peak at Chad as he pulled out into the highway and headed through town. He's knuckled were white as they griped the steering wheel and his teeth were still clenched. His body was tight and stiff as he mumbled words to himself Sonny could not make out.

_'your not exactly the first person id share these things with..'_ Sonny thought to herself.

They winded through the streets of Hollywood and soon they were out of town.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked sitting up straight in her seat, breaking the silence. "I live in the complete other direction."

"My house."

"What? Cant you just take me home?"

"Sonny, I am not going to allow you to sleep alone in your apartment tonight with that...creep out there!"

"And why do i need you permission for anything?"

Chad was silent but kept driving crossed her arms in frustration.

"Where here." he said without emotion as he parked his car in the driveway of an average brick two story house across the street of the ocean.

"Hmm, this is kind of nice. Though i always pictured your place to be bigger.." Sonny smiled.

Chad smiled back, "Psh.. this is just temporarry."

He began to make his way up he steps and sonny followed along sheepishly.

Once at the door Chad turned to wait for her noticing her hesitation, "Don't worry, I'm by myself this week, My aunts on her way home from Nevada."

"Is what who you live with?"

He nodded and opened the front door.

"Anyway this is the family room the kitchen and dining room are around the corner and the bathrooms down the hall. Upstairs are two bedrooms to the left, another family room and the decks to the right."

He grabbed sonny by her wrist then and took her into the kitchen and opening the freezer.

"Here." he said, placing an ice against sonny's cheek "Your starting to bruise."

"Wow, am i really?" Sonny replied accepting the ice with gratitude. She hadn't felt it hurting until now.

"So here's what going to happen, You can sleep in my room because my aunts is off limit while she's away, ill take the couch, and then in the morning you can shower here and on the way to work ill stop by you apartment so you can change if you'd like."

"Chad no, I want the couch."

"To bad, you get my bed."

"But really i--"

Chad cut her off, "Sorry Monroe, my house my rules!"

"Hey now, I voted for you to take me home, i am here aginst my will!"

"Chad just gave her one of his 'looks'

Sonny sighed, "Alright."

**

* * *

**

**Ahh, finally the lay of the land is out of the way..  
Sorry, i hate first chapters. and i guess this isnt so much of a chapter as it is an opening butt... yeah : )**

Chapter two is written and shall be added after i get some feedback as to what needs to change//  
after that...ive hit a block.  
Help me out??

**What shall i write about : ) pm or review!**

**_~Rachel A. Miller~_**


	2. The Question Game

****

So before you read this I just really wanted to thank everyone who reviewed  
I was so excited to see so many reviews..  
(yes, in my case 9 is a lot)  
That I could not wait to upload the next chapter

They were so helpful and I was way glad you actually liked it, I was expecting a less than happy result..  
So here it is, chapter two, Enjoy!

(PS. sorry about the swearing last chapter, i fealt it was needed though to get the point across, but that should be as dirty as it get. At least untill Derek shows up agian.)

* * *

_I'm running forward with nothing but air ahead of me._  
_My lungs ach and my heart pounds in a steady, tired rhythm._

_All I can hear is my own loud breathing and my throat feels as though its closing in_  
_making for a smaller and smaller air tunnel_

_I feel I cant go any farther.._

_But at the same time I cannot stop._  
_Because as tired as I am,_  
_and as much as I feel I need to stop..I cant._

_I know I'm running for a reason.._  
_I just don't know what that reason is _

_At least not yet.._

**

* * *

**

Sonny Monroe wasn't quite sure if it was the thunder or her own nightmare that had awoken her but didn't really matter either way because now Chad's alarm clock was flashing 3:30am and no matter what she did she could not seem to calm her heartbeat and fall back asleep.

As the minuets dragged on in what seemed like hours she became more and more restless and finally decided to get up in search for some water.

Quietly as she could, Sonny raised the covers of Chad's bed and slipped out form underneath them, sporting one of Chad's old t-shirts and sweatpants, her hair falling loosely around her face in greasy strands, and turned on the light. As the room became illuminated she pressed her feet to the floor and made he way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Once to the Family room, Sonny began to walk more slowly, careful not to make to much noise and wake Chad who was sleeping on the couch. She couldn't help but look over at the bundle of blankets which held the body of her false enemy.

Its true, Sonny tried as hard as she could to hate Chad. An yet, she couldn't help but crush on him just a little. It was false hatred and she knew it. But for now, it was enough.

Sonny got herself a glass and filled it with water. She took a sip or to before dumping the rest out and setting the glass back down into the sink.

"Sonny?" Came a voice from the family room, "Is that you?"

"Sorry Chad, I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just thirsty."

"Couldn't sleep huh?" He asked sitting up from the couch, and slipping on a slim pair of black framed glasses which sonny thought made him look like a bit of a geek. "Yeah, me either."

"I didn't know you wore glasses Chad!" she said with a smirk.

"Psh, I don't. I wear contacts."

Sonny rolled her eyes and it was quiet.

Sonny walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Chad. "So.." she said awkwardly. "Want to talk for awhile then, until one of us gets tired?"

"Alright, what about Monroe?"

"I don't know, anything! Lets play the question game."

"The question game?" Chad asked with a smirk. "hahaa, Alright but I get to ask first. What's your most embarrassing moment?"

Sonny's face grew red as she began to remember, "Alright, once, during a live performance of _So Random!_ we were doing this cheerleading sketch and my character happened to be wearing skinny jeans. Well anyway, at the time where I was suppose to do a high kick, I kicked to high and ended up not only falling on my butt, but ripping a huge hole in the crotch of my pants!"

Chad burst out laughing and Sonny grew redder.

"It was mortifying! I ran off the stage and they dint even have an extra pair so I had to wear sweatpants the rest of the show! I spent a week in my dressing room afterwards without leaving because I was so embarrassed people would laugh at me."

"Oh Sonny. Sonny, Sonny Sonny.." Chad laughed shaking his head. "Only you."

"What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Well Sonny, First of all Chad Dylan Cooper does not get embarrassed!"

Sonny just rolled her eyes and gave him a look that said '_whatever Chad'_

"And secondly, You cant repeat questions!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

'Good!"

"Good!"

"What do you consider my best physical feature?"

"Your smile. I love it when you smile! In fact I envy it."

Sonny smiled.

"See!" Chad exclaimed, "Just like that!"

Sonny smiled bigger. "Aww, thanks!"

"Alright my turn, what don't you like about me."

"Your cocky."

"Am not!"

"Are two! You always say how you '_the greatest actor of our generation!' _and such!"

"Psh, that's because I _am_ the greatest actor of our generation!"

"Oh, okay Chad." Sonny replied sarcastically shaking her head. "What's your deepest, darkest secret?"

Chad got red, "Well Sonny, actually I think I'm going go to bed now."

"What? No, you have to answer my question first!"

"Nahhh.." Chad laughed, "Maybe later! Goodnight Sonny Monroe."

"Chad! That's not fair I answered all of your questions!" Sonny yelled, standing up and hitting Chad with pillow as he laid down on the couch and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Cant hear you! I'm sleeping now."

"Ugh, I hate you Chad Dylan Cooper!" and with that Sonny turned and stormed back to Chad's room to try and sleep again, hiding the smile on her face.

"Well i hate you to! So goodnight and sleep tight!" Chad smiled as Sonny turned the corner.

****

* * *

****

I'm sorry if that wasn't as good  
But I have some great ideas now of what to do with Derek and Sonny.  
oh, and lets not forget Chad.

I'm dropping some Channy hints so far, but what do you think, should I make it a full Channy or not?  
Please Review again! They are so helpful : )

_~Rachel A. Miller~_


	3. Wach Your Back

**Before you read i just want to apoligize for my grammer : )  
I am and have always been a horrid speller.  
Ill try harder though kay? **

(ps i posted this i bit ago and then realized an major error in it and had to delete and repost. so here it is. sorry if you caught the origional!)

* * *

__

The mussels in my quadriceps and hamstrings ach as I finally stop running.  
My throat has become raw from the heavy breathing and I place my hands on my knees and hunch over to catch my breath.

_Whoever was chasing me is gone._  
_At least for now, because I no longer hear their pounding footsteps._

_As my breathing steadies, I turn around to see where I have brought myself_

_And then my heart stops…_  
_No, i dont mean that in an expression. I mean my heart really stops for a second, and i chock on my breath._

_Because 50 feet away stands a mop of dark brown hair and little beady brown eyes._  
_"Hello Allison" says Derek Bentley._

_I turn and run._

* * *

"Sonny! Wake up!" Chad yells purposely in Sonny's sleeping ears.

Sonny rolls to her back and squints in the morning sunlight.

"Ugh!" she moans, "What do you want you jerk-throb!"  
Chad fakes a hurt expression, "Now, Sonny, is that any way to treat your host? I think not!"

"Yeah well, I'm here against my will, remember?"

Chad laughs, "No but seriously, you've got about ten minuets to shower and get in my car before I leave without you, were going to be late."

"CHAD!"

Sonny leaps from his bed and runs to the bathroom where she showers and puts on a clean pair of sweatpants and t-shirt from Chad's closet. By the time she was dressed Chad was already in the driveway honking the horn to his convertible in a very annoying fashion.

"Do we still need to stop at your apartment?" Chad asks as they begin driving down the freeway.

"Yes! I can't go to work looking like this! Tawni would freak out and probably assume.."

Chad smiled, "Wouldn't that be a show."

Sonny smiled back, "No, It would be horrible, now hurry up, I cant be late!"

"Hey now, got to watch the speed limit miss hurry."

Sonny rolled her eyes. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

It was mostly quiet after that as they made there way Sonny's. When they finally got there Chad pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine.

"Want me to go in with you?" Chad asked and sonny unbuckled her seatbelt.

Sonny rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm pretty sure I can dress myself Chad!"

Chad got red, "That not what I meant!" He replied quickly.

"I know."

And with that she shut the car door and ran to her house with a smile still on her face, Today was going to be a good day, she could tell already. Nothing was going to get in her way.

At least that's how she felt until she unlocked her door and took a step inside.

Something wasn't right. Something was out of place.

"Hello?" Sonny called out, just to be sure her mom hadn't come over last night. There was no answer.

There was no one there, but someone had been.

Sonny sighed and went on her way getting dressed. She put on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a a yellow flour printed top with a belt. She smiled as her reflection in the mirror as she walked out of her room toward the bathroom to do her make-up. Tawni would never even guess shed spent the night over at Chad's.

That when Sonny saw was it. Across the room, taped to the fridge was a big black envelope. Someone had broken into her apartment, and she knew just know that someone was.

It was strange though. Instead of being struck with fear the only emotion Sonny felt was anger. She was furious as she stomped across the kitchen, ripped the envelop off the fridge, and tore it open.

* * *

__

You better watch your back bitch. I'm waiting. The second that little creep leaves you side. Ill be there.

~DB

_

* * *

_

"Sonny? Is everything alright?" Chad asked as Sonny took a seat next to him in the car looking tense.

"Yeah Chad, just drive." Sonny said.

Chad drove off.

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"Look, I just want you to tell me if Derek ever bothers you again okay? You cant tell me."

"Thanks." Sonny replied, as she felt the black envelop in her pocket. "But I can take care of myself."

"I know. But still."

Sonny smiled to the window so Chad wouldn't see. She hated him. But he did make her feel safer.

* * *

**I understand this chapter was short, and for that i am sorry : (  
But ill make the nex one better.  
I know where this story is going, I just havent decided how to get there yet.**

**I could really really really use some ideas! Any little tip is so helpful!  
what do you want to read about?**

**Thanks so much! Review!**

**~Rachel A. Miller~**


	4. Flowers and Envelops

**: ) : ) : ) Don't worry, Be happy! : ) : ) : )**

* * *

As soon as she arrived at her dressing room at Condor Studios, Sonny Monroe took the black envelop from her pocked and locked it away in the bottom of her vanity. Her original thought was to burn the letter, or at least rip it to shreds and scatter it across the dumpsters out back, but something didn't feel right about doing that. Who knows, maybe she'd need it again later.

But for right now it was locked away and out of her thoughts. Sonny was not going to let someone as stupid and immature as Derek Bentley ruin her day. That wasn't how she rolled.

And after it was taken care of, it was as if it had never happened. Sonny went about her day as she normally would, with rehearsals and tapings. Everything was turning out okay.

"Good job today Sonny." Mr. Condor said, as Sonny passed by his open office on her way back to the dressing room after her last taping.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

She walked past the Mackenzie Falls studio and took a peak inside to find Chad in the middle of a taping. She giggled out loud as he did on of his distant looks. Chad heard her and there eyes connected causing him to smile and ruin the scene. Everyone in the room groaned when the director yelled, 'Cut!' and Sonny ran down the hall before anyone could catch her. Things much not have been going right today for them.

* * *

"Hello Tawni." Sonny said, stepping into the dressing room and closing the door behind her.

"Sonny." Tawni nodded as she went about plucking her eyebrows, "Your boyfriend was here." she said with a giggle.

Sonny froze and everything shed been avoiding thinking about for the past twelve hours flooded back into her thoughts. "My boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh, and he let that." she went on, tilting her head toward a black envelope on Sonny's vanity, completely ignorant of the horror stricken look across Sonny's face.

__

'Derek!

' she thought, '_He was here..'_

Sonny walked slowly over to the vanity and picked up the envelop. She was full of the same anger she had felt in the morning, but this time there was fear mixed in.

"Tawni, Derek and I broke up, if, uh, he ever comes back here again, just don't take anything form him and, uh, tell him to leave." Sonny stuttered to get out, trying not to start a in depth conversation, but still get her point across that she didn't want to see him.

Twani turned around in her chair, "Why not?" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, he took it kind of hard." Sonny replied with a lying smile, "That's all. I just want things to blow over a bit."

"Okay." Twani shrugged and turned back to her plucking.

Sonny sighed with relief. Its not that she liked lying to Tawni, or anyone for that matter, but she also didn't want to bring up such a complex subject right now and explain it to someone new.

Sonny closed her eyes and took a deep breath before ripping open the envelope.

This time there was not a letter inside, but instead there were three Polaroid pictures. The first one was Sonny, walking into Condor Studios this morning as Chad pulled around to park. The second Was Sonny at her lunch table with Tawni, Nico, and Grady reading a script and it was also taken today. The third was of Chad, just simply walking down the hallway.

With shaking hands Sonny turned then over to reveal a ink scribbled message"  
_'Remember bitch, I'm always watching.'_

* * *

"Chad!" Sonny called as she ran into his dressing room. Unfortunately he wasn't alone in there like she had figured, instead him and his whole cast sat watching a movie leaving Sonny feeling awkward and out of place.

Sonny wasn't crying, at least not yet, but she did look pretty shaken up. Chad must have noticed to because he immediately got up form his seat on the couch to take Her by the arm and pull her out into the hallway in then into a closet.

"Sonny what's wrong?

Sonny shoved the pictures into his face, and even in the dark of the custodian closed she could see his face get white.

"Did he-"

"Yeah."

"But-how?" he questioned, flipping them over to read the message."

"I don't know!" Sonny exclaimed, putting her hands on her pounding head, "Im sorry for interrupting your thing with your friends but I figured you'd want to know considering it involves you now."

"Wow." was all Chad could say. "Are you okay?" he reached out his arms and put them around Sonny, pressing her head to his chest.

At first Sonny felt awkward accepting the hug from Chad, but it did make her feel better so she hugged back.

"I'm alright." She smiled, hugging him back.

They pulled apart and Chad looked at the pictures again, as if trying to decide exactally where Derek must have been standing to have taken the pictures.

"Oh!" Sonny exclaimed, "Theres a letter to!"

"A letter?"

"Yeah it was in on my fridge this morning."

Chad froze, "On your fridge?! That creep was in your house!"

Sonny didn't know what to say, she hadn't though he'd make such a bid deal about it, but the more she thought about it the more it scared her. _'what if I had been there?'_ she thought.

"Sonny, your sleeping at my house again tonight alright? I'm going kick those guys out of my dressing room and then were leaving. Here." He said, holding out the keys, 'Go get that letter if you still have it and then wait in my car."

"Im Sorry for getting you into this Chad."

"Well im glad you did. Now go, ill meet you there in a few minutes."

Sonny and Chad walked out of the closet together and went there separate ways.

* * *

**I really like the idea the guest who posted under the name FanGirl gave, im goina try and use that in next chapter. (:**

**Please Review! I love that your all reading this, but everyone knows how gread a review feals. **  
**Thanks.**

_**~Rahcel A. Miller~**_


	5. Ah, the Pain of Love

__

__

Do you ever get that feeling? You know, the one where your absolutely certain that somebody's watching you but everywhere you look, you cant find a sole? Well, that's about all I felt as I made my way to my dressing room.

I knew Tawni would mostly likely be gone for the day, but as I opened the door to my dressing room, I held my breath, hoping with all I had that she would be there. So I wouldn't be so..alone. The breath flooded from my lungs though because it was dark when I opened the door. Empty. I was alone. Yet, I still felt someone watching me. So I turn on the light and make a running dash to the letter, retrieve it, and run back slamming the door behind me.

Then I laugh at myself.

"No ones here Sonny, your being ridicules." I tell myself with a smile.

* * *

Sonny walked to Chad's car letter in hand. She opened the car door and made herself comfortable. As the minutes went by and the clock turned from 5:00 to 5:30, Sonny's eyes began to drift into sleepiness. Half conscious, half not, Sonny's mind floated off into lala-land as the sent of Chad's car filled her lungs.

At least until the vibration

of her cell phone knocked her out of her trance and startled her back to reality

It was from Chad:

Close the windows and lock the door. Duck below line of view and DO NOT peak through the window. Derek's here and he's fuming from yesterday. Ill be there in 10 minutes. Also, don't reply.

_

__

_

* * *

_

Sonny's breath caught in her mouth as she slammed her phone shut and quickly dove under the seats, locking the doors in her way down.

She sat there for ten minutes to the dot before hearing a knock in the drivers said of the door, causing her heart o jump up in her chest again before realizing it was Chad staring ahead toward the studio.

"Don't you scare me like that again!" She yelled, unlocking the door to let Chad in. He kept his face turned straight out the window the whole time."I thought I was going have a heart attack when I heard you knock!"

Chad smiled weakly as he started the engine.

"What?" she asked question, the smile dropping form her face.

Chad shook his head lightly.

"Chad what's wrong?"

Again there was little response.

"Chad look at me!" Sonny yelled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Chad turned to face Sonny revealing a softball sized purple and blue bruise to the left of his left eye.

Sonny's hand drew away from Chad's shoulder and immediately and went to her own mouth, covering her gasp.

"What happened?!"

Chad just shook his head again.

"Chad I am so sorry!"

Chad drove straight. "You didn't do it."

"No, but this was my problem and I brought you in to it."

"Better me than you."

"No, Chad I'm sorry."

"Stop that!" Chad shouted, surprising Sonny, "Stop Apologizing! It wasn't your fault!"

Sonny began to say sorry before she caught herself. It was quiet for a while after that.

* * *

"Does it hurt?"

"Why no, it feels wonderful." he rolled his eyes

Sonny rolled her eyes back as the walked side by side into Chad's house and took a seat on couch.

"Here, let me see it." Sonny said gently, but sternly.

The bruise went form the very corner of Chad's eye, up to his hair line, and then back down to his ear. It was starting to swell up in the middle, and as it did, Chad's left eye began to squint. It was not the work of a fist, but more like a medal bat.

"Stay here." Sonny said, before turning toward the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack form the freezer.

When she returned, she placed the ice gently against the side of Chad face, causing Chad to grunt and wince a bit, but he did not argue.

"So are you going tell me what happened now?" Sonny asked, taking a seat nest to Chad.

Chad sighed, "I was walking to the car to take you home when I realized I had forgotten my keys in my dressing room after kicking out the rest of my cast and had to turn back around to retrieve them." He closed his eyes. "Anyway, when I walked in, you **ex **was there waiting for me. Apparently he was still mad about me knocking the wind out of him, so he hit me across the head with-something. I never did get to see what it was."

"Are you okay? Does it hurt really bad?" Sonny asked worried now, seeing as the ice wasn't doing much for him, and his eyes was closing more and more from the swelling.

"I can't really tell, my head is pounding!"

Chad laid back against the pillow he had yet to put away from last night when he had slept here.

"Chad, maybe we should take to the hospital, you could have a concussion."

"No! You know how much press that would cause! Look I just had a rough day on the set is all. I'll feel better in a little bit. Maybe I just need a nap."

"Okay, go to your room."

"Yes mother!"

Sonny smiled, "I meant, so you can go get some rest, and feel better. I'll just watch some TV."

"Alright." Chad said, as he walked into his bedroom.

The second his head hit the pillow, he was out cold with sleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait with no update.  
Lost inspiration. Got few veiws, and even less Reviews.**

**But i dont want to give up on this story just yet. I still like where im takeing it.  
So please. Help me out here?**

~Rachel A. Miller~


	6. Mac&Cheese

"Hey there sleepy head." Sonny smiled as she gently shook Chad awake.

His head shot up and he looked around a minuet in confusion as if he'd forgotten where he was.

"Sorry," Sonny said, "I didn't want to wake you, but its already 8pm and we haven't eaten anything yet.

"Oh. Right." Chad put a hand up to his head and winced a little as his fingers brushed his swollen eye.

Sonny's heart sank a little, "How's it feel."

"Hurts." Chad grunted as he swung his legs over the side of his bed, "But I'll live." he smiled. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not sure. I figured you'd have an idea."

"Well you're a guest Sonny, I'll Make whatever you'd like."

"True, but you're the one with half a face swollen shut, Maybe I should do the cooking."

Chad smiled but ignored her statement, "What do you want."

"Well, what can you make?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can make anything."

"Anything?"

Chad was quiet for a beat.

"Well, macaroni and cheese."

Sonny laughed, "Sounds lovely."

* * *

Chad undercooked the macaroni so the noodles were still hard and crunchy, plus he didn't have any milk in the house and thought water would be a good substitute leaving the cheese runny and soupy.

"Sorry." He blushed as Sonny took her first bite.

Sonny just laughed, "I thought Chad Dylan Cooper could do anything.

"Yeah well, there are a few exceptions."

"I noticed."

"Hey! Don't complain miss."

"Complain? Who's complaining?" Sonny asked, picking up both his and her own plates once they had finished and carrying them to the kitchen sink where she began to wash them.

"You don't have to do that." Said Chad, "I can."

"No I got it."

"you sure?"

Sonny put her hands on her hips annoyed, "Chad its two plates and a pan, im pretty sure ill manage.

"Woooooooooooah!" Replied Chad sarcastically, with both hands straight up in the air and a slight smirk on his lips. "Ill just go have a shower then."

And with that he left.

Sonny placed the last dish into the drying rack just as the she herd the shower turn on. She sighed, figuring it would be awhile and decided to innocently snoop around a bit.

She took a look at the pictures on the wall, mostly of Chad through out the years. Her favorite was the one of him around age 4 at what she figured to be his birthday party. His small face was covered with chocolate cake and blue frosting and in his fist he felt a gob more. His tooth missing smile was so wide it took up the majority for his head.

Next to it was an album of photos. Carefully sonny lifted it to the ground and began to thumb through it. The first one she saw was of two young slender woman, early twenties with flowing blonde hair and blue colored eyes, standing side by side in front of a willow tree.

The picture look posed and the smiles, forced. It was as if neither one of the two wanted to be where they were.

Taking a closer look at the faced sonny noticed both the woman looked very similar, as if related, and looking closer yet, the one on the left was just like Chad. she figured it to be Chad's mother and the other Chad's aunt. She smiled at realizing this. Chad and his mother looked just alike.

"Excuse me?!" Yelled a woman as she burst thorough the door.

Sonny dropped her hands form the photo album and put them above her head as if she had been caught by the police and turned to stare at the woman.

Chad Aunt. Just like in the picture.

"Uhh, hi. I- uhh…" she stuttered.

"What are you doing in my house!" shrieked the woman. "Get out of my stuff!"

"I'm, uhh, Chad brought me here. He, uhh.."

"Get Out!"

"Liz?"

The Woman gasped and he hands flew to her face as Chad walked into the room dripping wet and wearing baggy grew sweats and no shirt. Sonny's breath caught slightly at sight of his perfectly toned abbs.

"Chad! You Face!" She freaked, running toward him.

"Liz I'm fine, it nothing." He blushed, and then looked over to Sonny with a 'Sorry' look on his face as his Aunt investigated away at his eye.

Sonny nodded back.

"Who is this girl?"

"Oh, umm Aunt Liz, This is Sonny Monroe, a friend form work, Sonny, this is my aunt Liz."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Spoke Sonny as politely as she could, feeling she had not gotten off on the best foot with this woman."

"Hmm." Was all Chad's aunt gave in reply, alone with a roll of her eyes. "Well its getting late. Chad, maybe you should take your friend home now."

Chad began to protest but Sonny interrupted, "See you later." She smiled at the woman, and then gave Chad a look of 'lets go!'

She walked out the door before he could protest. Chad ran after her outside.

"Sonny!" he yelled catching up.

"Sonny." He'd caught up and notw stood in front of her, blocking her path to the car, "I already told you, I'm not letting you stay by yourself tonight!"

"Chad." She smiled, "Come on, I will be fine!"

"Sonny! Wake up! He was in you house last night! What if he comes back!"

Fear rose in Sonny's stomach, but she shook it off before Chad could notice, "It okay Chad." she put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "I probably just left it unlocked. Trust me, I'm not worried, I'll be fine." and she flashed him a confident smile again.

Chad sighed, "I still don't feel comfortable leaving you."

Sonny thought of his aunt and her reaction to sonny's presents. She didn't want to mess things up worst with her. It was best if she left. "Ill call you if anything happens okay? Right away."

Chad closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, holding it there. "Are you sure your okay with this?"

"I'm totally sure."

He let out the breath. "Okay, lets go."

* * *

**I know I know!  
You asked for it longer, and i made it shorter.**

**SORRY : (  
But, i fealt the need for feedback.  
and ive realized i won't get that wihtout posting.**

**i realize my writing got a bit sloppy and rushed at the end? I'll deffidently put more thought in the next one. How does less wait between chapters sound?  
I've just been a bit overwelmed lately.**

**Come on. Just click that little squarish button down there and let me know what sucks. : ) {or what dosent}**

**~Rachel A. Miller ~**


	7. Text It

The car ride to sonny's was quiet and short. There was small talk but not much else. When they arrived Chad walked Sonny up to her apartment.

"Well I guess this is goodnight." Chad said awkwardly,

"Yep." Sonny said, playing with the doorknob.

"I want to hear from you if anything happens okay? Otherwise, call me in the morning, ill give you a ride again."

Sonny smiled, "Okay, goodnight Chad

"Night." He replied, and turned back to his car.

The moment Chad was out of sight Sonny let out a deep sigh. Suddenly she felt all alone again and being alone made her feel vulnerable. All she could think about as she opened her door and took a seat on the couch was Derek letter.

'_The second that little creep leaves you side. Ill be there.'_

She closed her eyes and shivers shot up her sign as Sonny sat in the silence of her apartment.

She could here him.  
In the closet  
Under the bed.  
Behind the couch.

Her eyes shot open and she breather in deeply.

"There's nothing to worry about." She said quietly to her self.

Sonny reached for her phone and debated on calling Chad before deciding she didn't want to worry him. Instead she sent a quick text.

'_Did you make it home?'_

Her phone buzzed almost immediately after.

__

'Sure am. You okay?'

"I fine, nothing to worry about here.'

Sonny lied in response.

Again her cell vibrated, and she opened the message without much though, liking how talking to Chad was beginning to take Derek's useless face out of her mind.

'_Hey baby, How about coming to bed. I'm waiting here for you.'_

Sonny chocked on her breath and sent the phone clattering to the floor. The message wasn't from Chad like she had figured. It was from Derek.

At first she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to move incase he would hear her, but after about ten seconds of stillness she figured if he was here he would have already herd him. Instead, she held her breath and walked slowly toward the open bedroom door, her heart racing.

By the time she was next to the open door, her back pressed tightly against the wall, her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might explode out of her chest. Taking in one more deep breath she peeked her head around the corner.

'JUST KIDDING' was written in all capital letters in black paint against her light pink walls, signed with the initials ___~DB_

__

Sonny let out her breath in one giant gust, followed by tears as she preceded to check under the bed, in the closet, in the dresser doors, and so one just to be safe.

He had broken in again, and this time she was sure she had locked it. Somehow, that creep was still getting in, and playing tricks on her.

Even in her own home, sonny no longer felt safe. She sat in the corner of her bedroom, knees pulled tightly to her chest, sobbing, as she pulled out her phone and texted back to Derek.

__

'Stop it Derek! Please!'

'No.' He texted back

'What do you want!'

'You.'

Chad was just beginning to fall asleep when Sonny called him. At first he was angry that anyone would call him after midnight, but then he remembered Sonny.

"Hello?" He answered, trying to hide the grogginess in his voice, but failing miserably.

"Chad?"

Chad knew it was Sonny the moment he heard her shaken up voice on the other end of the line. His stomach began turning at the fear behind it, and he sat up straight in bed, now wide awake.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Well, sort of."

"I'll come over, just give me a minuet."

"No, its okay. You don't have to do that. I just needed to talk to you."

Her voice was still shaken and rough, as if she'd been crying.

"Well, okay if you sure, just tell me what happened?"

"Derek, uhh, texted me. He was here again."

"Were you home? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

A million questions ran through Chad's head at once and he struggled to get them all out.

"No, I wasn't home. I'm fine. It just scared me."

"I'm coming over." Chad said, standing up.

Sonny didn't reply so he took that as an 'okay' and hung up. After slipping on a sweatshirt and his glasses Chad was out the door without wakening his aunt.　

* * *

The streets were dark and empty as Chad drove his way into town. Each street lamp projecting a tunnel of light into the empty streets and sidewalks every few feet. If it wasn't for those street lights though, Chad would have never seen the black Chevy coming toward him without its lights on.

Silently swearing under his breath at the driver Chad began honking his horn, hoping to get the car out of his lane. Still the driver didn't move over. They began getting closer and closer to each other.

Fear rose in Chad's gut and he slammed on his breaks pressing on the horn as loud as he could but the other car just speed up, moving back into its lane without a second to spare.

While gasping for his breath back as the car drove by, the glare of the street light lit up the other car enough for Chad to get a glimpse of the driver. There sat Derek, laughing, as he flicked back on his lights.

* * *

**Watched some upcomming clips today.  
I just can not wait for Channy to start dateing on the show!**

**Show some love, Review!**


	8. Fire In The Eyes

When Chad arrived at Sonny's he was still a bit white. He let himself in and walked toward Sonny's bedroom where he found her sitting back against the wall, knees pulled tightly up against her chest. He walked over to her and slip down the wall, mocking her position.

"Hey." He said, letting out a breath.

"Hey." Sonny replied back in the same manor.

-Silence-

"You slept yet?"

"Nope. You?"

"15...20 minutes top."

Sonny turned to face Chad, "Sorry.."

"You can sleep now if you want."

"I don't think so."

"Ill just go lay on the couch or something."

"No, I can't."

"No, really, I wont mind."

"No Chad!" Sonny stood up, "You don't get it. I _can't_ sleep!" She paced back and fourth, "Every time I close my eyes…I see his."

"But your safe." Chad replied, standing and putting a hand on Sonny's back, "That's why I'm here."

"I know, but I still can't."

"Well maybe if you lay down, you'll get tired."

Sonny sighed, "Okay." she agreed and pulled back the covers to get queen sized bed, slipping her legs under one by one and pulling them back over her body.

Chad sat down on the outher side of the bed and folded his legs in Indian style.

"Getting tired yet?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Well, you will. Just give it some time.."

* * *

Sonny fell asleep just under 10 minutes after she laid down. Chad and he had talked for a while about nothing in particular to help her sleep and it worked.

Gently, Chad stood up, Careful not to shake the bed enough to wake her, before slipping out of her bedroom and closing the door.

'_Now what?'_ he thought to himself.

As Chad eyelids became heavier he stumbled into the living room to sleep on the couch just in time to watch the picture window be shattered by a rock.

__

'What the hell?'

Now wide awake Chad ran out the door.

"What the hell are you doing!" he screamed down to the parking lot below.

"Hey there Cooper."

"Derek." Chad gritted his teeth, "You need to go."

Derek jumped on top of the hood of his truck and threw his hands in the air, "Last I knew this was a free country."

"I'm not kidding Bentley, you've got about two minutes before I call the cops!"

"Ha, to scared to come down here yourself huh?"

"I'm not scared of you."

"Oh yeah? How's you eye?" Derek sneered

Chad's hand when up to his still bruised eye, "Fine actually, no thanks to you dirty shot."

Derek laughed.

"You've got one minuet Derek."

"Having fun sleeping with my bitch?" Derek laughed, Jumping from the hood of his car over to Chad's and began to stomp up and down on it.

"Sonny is _not_ your _bitch!" _Chad yelled

"Oh, she's my bitch." Derek replied back matter of fact like.

Chad grabbed a rock and chucked it at hard as he could down at Dereks twisted face. He missed though, and the rock broke the window to his own car sending Derek into a laughing fit as he jumped down.

"Nice shot Cooper."

"What are you accomplishing by doing this to her?"

"Just ignore him Chad." came Sonny's voice form the doorway behind Chad, causing him to jump.

Chad turned around to see her standing there, hiding tears in her eyes. It made him sick looking at the peppy girl cry.

And Derek herd her come out as well.

"Hey Baby! Change your mind? You know ill be better in bed than that looser!"

Chad turned back around to Derek, his face fuming, and raised his voice even louder.

"Derek leave right now!" Chad yelled, words hard as steel.

"Well why don't you just come down here and make me! Huh?" Derek laughed.

"Chad, just come inside, its not worth it." Sonny pleaded, but it was too late. Chad was already halfway down the stairs heading for Derek.

* * *

Without any thought Chad sprinted up to Derek and began to take wild swings at him. The first two missed causing Derek to laugh even harder, but the third connected square on his nose, which shut him up pretty fast.

Derek stumbled backward as blood poured from his likely broken nose and he led out a never ending string of cuss words.

Chad drew in another deep breath, still not satisfied with himself, and pulled back his leg.

The blow connected again, this time with Derek's chest, and left him breathless on his knees gasping for air.

"Get the hell out of here." Chad spat, looking over his work before turning around to walk back up too Sonny.

Leaving him vulnerable.

So he couldn't see Derek jump back to his feet.

Or the look of fire in his eyes.

Or reach into his pocket.

* * *

**Short, but SO important. : )  
I love you support, and i look forward to some construstive critisum.**

**Thanks : )**

**-_Rachel A. Miller_**


End file.
